


You Can Call It A Gas Leak If You Want . . .

by Sans_Souci



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Headcanon, Holmes Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sans_Souci/pseuds/Sans_Souci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After speaking with Sherlock just before he leaves London, Mycroft receives a call about his experiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Call It A Gas Leak If You Want . . .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His coat pocket vibrated as he walked away from the scene with the dust clouds still billowing over the street.

Mycroft pulled out his mobile phone--there was no caller identification, but that was to be expected.

"Good afternoon," he said without preamble as he received the call. "Your response time has really improved. That was barely even a minute."

 _"Mr Holmes, did you just detonate an explosive device on a_ public street _?"_ The voice on the other end sounded just a little strained.

"Yes, I did. Just a little family get-together."

There was a brief pause. _"Ah. Your brother is in London."_

"Leaving today, as you will soon observe from your reports." Mycroft tucked his other hand into his coat pocket and continued down the road at his own pace. The weather was unusually fine that day. "You might want to mention it to me when my brother next passes through Customs."

 _"Will it prevent future explosions?"_ the voice at the other end asked hopefully.

"Who knows?" Mycroft was in a reasonably good mood at the moment. "We shall see. And you'll need to explain that explosion soon to the police, no doubt."

 _"It's_ your _explosion, Mr Holmes,"_ the voice said a tad indignantly. _"We'll have to invent a story about a gas leak--"_

"Oh no, that building wasn't connect to the grid," Mycroft said cheerfully. He really should not have waited so long to square things with Sherlock. "Just tell them that it was the combination of bad luck and a stray cigarette butt ending up in the wrong place at the wrong time."

 _"_ What _wrong place and time?"_ The voice was sounding wary now.

"When the building was being used as a storage space for very dry books and a lot of flour. No doubt the mice got some of those sacks open."

 _"And_ will _there be traces of flour on the scene then?"_

"Perhaps," Mycroft said. Taking pity on the caller on the other end, he recounted the facts. "The blast radius was contained within five metres of the building's circumference and there were no civilians present at the scene. Structural damage to surrounding buildings was minimal. It should be simple enough to pass it off as an accident, rather than say, a terror-related incident. The building’s owner will not be looking too deeply into the matter."

It was _his_ property after all.

The pause this time was significantly longer. _"And will you be adding bomb-making to your areas of expertise, Mr Holmes?"_

"I would need more experience, won't I? A few more explosions, perhaps . . ." Mycroft could not help but imagine the look of chagrin on the caller's face at that moment. "No, I imagine you would prefer that I keep to my current areas."

He was not, however, keen on continuing this conversation so soon after making some progress with reconnecting with his brother. "You can tell them that the latest report will be in by next Monday."

There was no pause this time. _"I see. Good day, Mr Holmes."_

Mycroft thought that he heard something like a sigh of resignation just before the call was disconnected. Pocketing his mobile phone, he decided to take a walk through the nearest park before heading to the nearest of his restaurants.

It really was a remarkably nice day for a stroll.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon:  
> Mycroft is a special high level consultant for a secret branch of the British government who works on his own schedule, thank you very much. Regular civilians get arrested and charged when they make and detonate homemade explosive devices.


End file.
